


my husband is a tyrannical emperor, but we're fixing it.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Universe, Other, Smut, Violence, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-14 20:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: xing li-jun and guiying cheng were childhood friends. but the years passed, and they were separated. until they reunited, though under the circumstances that guiying cheng is a tyrannical emperor, and xing li-jun poses as a wife to bring down his reign. chaos ensues, while old feelings thrive back to life.





	1. beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** i can't say any of the translations will be exactly accurate, so sorry if they aren't what i intended them to appear as! i will have a guide at the end of every chapter of what the words should be!

flowers bloomed across the land. their petals turning upwards towards the sun. everything was thriving lively, but such a beautiful sight was held down by a darkness.

the land's ruler. guiying cheng. a tyrannical and cold man who held anyone and everyone under his thumb with no mercy. he stood above all else, both in his own pride and his status.

everyone called him the hound of hell. the son of a bitch. an absolutely idiotic dog. but only in murmurs and secret. no one would truly dare say this to his face, as the fear installed by his rule made many cower away.

but, xing li-jun changed this. he showed little fear within his presence. he even stood before him, and repeated those said words! to his face!

no one knows what exactly happened, but all they came to know was that xi huang-jun was a hero, who fought against the tyrannical emperor himself!

it started small enough, boycotts against goods, avoiding the tax collectors. slowly, it grew. into a resistance.

but of course, not all good things last forever.

the resistance was quickly brought down to their knees, due to their brash and blind nature. acting out of anger than actual strategy. and as the few years passed, the resistance died out.

people returned to their hiding, forgetting about the hero they claimed. and maybe the hero had forgotten himself.

until it was mentioned that the emperor was now searching for a bride. and this caused a ruckus. many believed that if they could wed themselves or their children off, their lives could improve.

what people will do for a better chance is unbelievable. but sadly the truth.

and xing li-jun had heard of this. which led to the current situation he had found himself in. standing amongst the crowd of young girls and boys alike. they all seemed terrified, yet an underlying hope shined in their eyes.

xing li-jun felt sorry for them. there had some sort of belief that life would get better if they got involved with the reason their life was terrible to begin with!

he was only here to tear guiying cheng's rule to the ground. and give peace to the people. no one else would, and seeing that he was claimed, yet forgotten hero. he was going to fix it.

smoothing out the dark blue robes that clung to him, while glancing around, a sigh fluttered past his lips. and as he stood there, shifting with the rest of the crowd, someone entered the room.

an advisor, xing li-jun supposed. but he paid little mind to what was said, instead shuffling along as the people began to move. and soon enough, the group was crowded together in a room, possibly the court room.

xing li-jun simply examined everything, arms folded across his chest. he found himself far too focused on his surroundings, that he hadn't notice the tyrant himself had entered the room.

guiying cheng's steps were silent, but left everyone in a fear. expect for xing li-jun. he hadn't registered the other's presence until the two were near each other, the emperor's eyes locked on the boy.

and for a moment, their eyes met. that's when all hell broke loose. because the tyrannical emperor, guiying cheng, chose the forgotten hero, xing li-jun as his bride.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things taken an unexpected turn when xing li-jun comes to complete a mission.

murmurs filled the room as the ones who crowded around xing li-jun slowly stepped away. but even then, all eyes remained on the two.

tension between them was thick to the point that everyone else in the room felt as it were a cloth hung over their heads. one could've expected xing li-jun to attack, but he didn't.

simply standing still, and glaring sharp daggers into the other. who stood there, arms folded behind his back and wearing an impassive expression.

" tell everyone to leave. i found what i was looking for for. " and with this said, the advisor began to shoo everyone else out, even though many already took their cue to leave.

there again, murmurs shot up while the people filed out. but xing li-jun didn't catch a word. only left alone now, with the tyrannical emperor.

" i find it mildly surprising to see the man that wants to tear my rule down come to my home. in the idea of becoming my wife. "

the words catch xing li-jun's attention, before he glowered slightly at it. that man was absolutely unbelievable. but as expected.

" don't take it as a unspoken confession. i have come for that exact reason. what better way to bring you down than from inside your home? "

a laugh passed through guiying cheng's lips, though it was much like his expression. empty. he turned to face xing li-jun, his arms now resting at his side.

" i'll humor you then. you'll be my bride, and in the meantime, i'll allow you to try and bring my rule to the ground. if you succeed, then you win. and if you don't, i do believe you would bring great disgrace to yourself. "

a scoff brushed past xing li-jun's lips. but even then, the deal sounded tempting. given the chance to end guiying cheng's hold on the world, while simply acting as a wife to him! it sounded so simple. but he knew.

there had to be a catch. there always was. so, with that in mind, he shot the other a curious glance. maybe he'd take this offer. as long as there wasn't any unwanted catches that he wouldn't be informed of.

" and how do i know you won't call your guards upon me? or even more, kill me yourself? "

xing li-jun raised his head, eyes meeting with the emperor's. that empty smile came to lips as he moved closer. there was only a slight space between the two.

and their eyes remained locked, as if this were a battle. whoever looked away first would've been the loser. and both were determined to come out on top.

" you have my honest word, hero. "

" and do tell, demon, how can i trust it? "

the exchange was all but poison with each dripping word. their gaze burning like wildfires into the other's soul. and it was clear, this was a battle that would definitely last very long. and after a few more minutes of this, guiying cheng was the first to break his gaze away. his eyes flickered to the reopening doors, the adviser standing there.

and now that he had gotten a better look, he realized that it was a woman. she seemed rather old, but he didn't linger to much on that thought. especially since it would be considerably rude. another bout of silence, before the woman clapped her hands together, nearly startling xing li-jun out of his skin. but, he tried his best not to show this.and thankfully, no one mentioned it.

" so, you're the bride that young master chose? oh lovely! such a handsome young man! "

the women chirped as she approached the two, gently squeezing the boy's cheek. as if she were his grandmother or something like so! it was so odd! but xing li-jun didn't swat her away, instead offering her a curious gaze. she surprised him. as he was expecting a much more cruel person, but was met with someone that might've came from a village.

" come now, let's get you cleaned up! all this dirt won't do you any good! "

she began to shoo him off in some unknown direction, which was met with resistance. but he clearly didn't have much of say in this matter. and as he was moved along by the older woman, his gaze shot back to the emperor. he watched with an almost amused expression before adding.

" you'll simply have to trust it. there is nothing else. "

and before he could shout a reply, he was pulled from the room, through another set of doors. xing li-jun was momentarily distracted by the fact that he hadn't notice these, but his mind was quick to run back to the thoughts of guiying cheng. and what he had said.

_" trust his word, eh? we'll see were this goes then. " _


End file.
